A Story About Ron and Hermione
by Insanity Prawn
Summary: More romantic fluff p. No real plot Ron and Hermione are married and pregnant, etc. etc. Please read if you are a RonHermione shipper.
1. Baby Girl

'Mr and Mrs Weasley? Ok, we're ready for you now. Please step this way.'

Ron and Hermione entered the room. The walls were a grubby white, and the floor carpet was a depressing grey. There was a thin, narrow bed in the centre of the room, which was covered in that dull shade of green paper towel that Muggles tend to use for cheap cleaning purposes. The ultrasound scanner was pushed up against the wall, along with several small cabinets and a couple of blue plastic chairs.

Hermione was invited to lie on the bed, and Ron helped her onto it. The cheesy doctor chuckled and wrung his hands. Ron raised an eyebrow at Hermione when he had his back turned.

Hermione had insisted that she have a scan in her third trimester, just to make sure everything was going to plan. Hermione also felt safer with a Muggle clinic, seeing as she was Muggle-born, and also that she was pretty sure that there was nothing serious to worry about.

The clinic wasn't very expensive, which was lucky for them, seeing as they weren't very well off. Ron was working hard to try and get a promotion, but so far, his attempts had failed.

'Now, before we begin, do either of you have any questions?' the doctor asked. They shook their heads. The doctor rolled Hermione's top up; leaving her stomach bare, and he put the gel on. Hermione shivered. The doctor ran the sensor over it, and a fuzzy, black-and-white picture of their baby appeared on the screen.

Hermione breathed out in awe, and smiled. Ron kissed the top of her head, staring at the picture.

'Do you want to know the sex of the baby?' the doctor asked. Both Hermione and Ron nodded.

'Yes, I think so.' Ron replied.

'Well, then,' the doctor said, moving the sensor around a bit to get a clearer picture, 'congratulations, it's a girl.'

'We've got a little girl, Mione!' Ron said excitedly, beaming. Hermione smiled broadly, tears in her eyes. Ron wiped them away with the back of his hand.

'Everything seems fine here. You can go now.'

Hermione wiped the gel off with a paper towel and eased herself off the bed. Ron put an arm round her and they walked to the car, still smiling. They climbed in, and there was a moment of silence.

Suddenly, Ron leant over and kissed her, making Hermione giggle. He rubbed her stomach affectionately.

'What are we going to call her?' Ron asked.

'I don't know. I always thought it was going to be a boy!' Hermione replied.

Ron hit the invisibility boost and yanked on the flying gear. The car levitated off the ground, and Ron drove them home.

* * *

When they returned home, they found Mrs Weasley, Fred, George and Harry in the living room. Mrs Weasley beamed at them and came over to kiss Ron on the cheek.

'Is everything ok, dear?' she asked.

'It's all fine, Molly. We're having a girl!' Hermione announced. Fred and George cheered, and Molly hugged her tightly. Harry grinned and hugged Hermione as well, and clapped Ron on the back.

'A girl! That's very lucky of you – Ginny was the first Weasley girl for several generations! Looks as if she broke the tradition.'

'You're not thinking of stopping at one, are you?' Fred asked.

'Our little Ronniekins, enslaved by an army of his own offspring…' George said, with mock despair in his voice.

'Oi, shut up!' Ron said in reply. Hermione, on the other hand, laughed.

'Don't worry, Ron, I'll keep them in order.' She told him. Ron smiled and kissed her cheek.


	2. Angry Discussions

Ron was glad when Fred and George left – they had been dropping baby-related jokes all afternoon. The kettle filled itself with a flick of his wand, and with another flick, a cooking pot flew out of the cupboard and filled itself with pasta.

When the kettle had boiled, Ron made the tea and brought a mug into the living room for Hermione, who was poring through the Weasley Names Dictionary. This book had been used since before Charlie was born, and was stained, tatty and worn through. It held a lot of memories, however – Ron had flicked through it to find circled names such as the familiar 'Ginevra', 'Percival and 'Ronald'. There were also second choices – Hermione had found a note in Molly's handwriting that said – 'No. 6 Kenneth?' and a long list of girls' names that had never been used.

'Thanks, Ron.' Hermione said, gratefully taking the mug of tea. Ron sat down beside her and peered over her shoulder.

'Found anything?' Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

'Well, I'd like something a little unusual. Georgia's nice.'

'We are NOT naming our baby after George, Hermione.' Ron shot back, annoyed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I like the name! She doesn't have to be named after George!' Hermione replied crossly, firing Ron an angry look.

'Well, let's choose another name, then!' Ron took the book from Hermione and flicked through the pages. 'See here? Rona's a nice name - '

'That's because it sounds almost exactly like yours!' shouted Hermione.

'I'd rather she was named after me than my older brother!' Ron replied, much louder.

'Fine! Call her Rona – it should be all right as long as I don't have any say whatsoever!' Hermione yelled, slamming the book shut and storming upstairs, leaving Ron alone on the sofa. Ron sighed, knowing that Hermione wasn't about to come round on her own.

'Headstrong, my Hermione…' Ron muttered to himself, and he slowly got off the sofa and climbed the stairs after her. He pushed open the bedroom door to find his wife sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. Ron quietly walked over to her and carefully sat down next to her. When she turned away, he stroked her arm and edged closer, tucking a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear.

'Sorry…' he said quietly, 'you have your say, Hermione. We'll call our baby Georgia, if it means that much to you. I'm sorry I made you shout, it's bad for you…'

When she still didn't turn round, Ron tried to slide a hand round her waist, but she flinched away. Ron tried again, wrapping his arm round her and placing his hand on her stomach. Hermione turned, and collapsed against him.

'S-sorry, Ron…Stupid hormones…' she said, laughing shakily, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

'It's ok, love. Come on, the pasta should be done by now, anyway.'

Ron put an arm round her and they walked down together.

Dinner was a pleasant affair – Ron's cooking was better than usual, and both of them, feeling guilty after arguing earlier, were striving to get along well. They had decided against Georgia as a name, but were still far from choosing one for their unborn daughter.


End file.
